


Страх и корпоративы в Гиперионе

by Dr_Strangelove



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Дом который построил Джек, без квартальной премии, без сахара, в каждом фандоме есть это ау, как остаться, корпоративный ад и американо
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Strangelove/pseuds/Dr_Strangelove
Summary: Ау, в котором Джек не умер, а Риз лучше бы умер, потому что даже в аду у Сатаны меньше требований к качеству кофе.Идея родилась из шутливого диалога следующего содержания.- Джек же так ненавидит бандитов, а у него одна баба с Пандоры, другая с Пандоры. Обе те еще стервы, какого хрена, мог бы себе на Гиперионе найти какую-нибудь секретаршу, которая ничего опаснее пилки для ногтей не держала в руках.- Риз - его секретарша.





	1. О достойном маркетинге и художественных талантах

**Author's Note:**

> Первая глава обновлена и закончена.

« _Интересно, кто был этот остроумец, который однажды сказал, что исполнение мечты ведет к счастью?»_ – размышлял Риз, ползая на коленях и собирая разлетевшиеся по полу бумаги, стараясь не запачкать костюм о свежие кофейные лужи.

_«Может, конечно у этого сукина сына это работает, но прежде чем объявлять какую-то теорию аксиомой не полагается для начала провести тестовые исследования? Краш-тесты? Испытания в полевых условиях?»_

Его новый босс не отличался уравновешенным темпераментом, зато был образцовым перфекционистом, и в следующий раз, он обязательно швырнет поднос более прицельно. Или вообще достанет пушку. Как в тот, прошлый раз.

_\- "Гиперион", детка! Для нас важно ваше благополучие, равно как и наше. Вот почему все образцы вооружения в нашем арсенале могут похвастаться тремя выдающимися характеристиками: надежность, точность и приемлемая цена. Но не верьте нам на слово - лучше спросите у одного из миллиардов людей, убитых из оружия марки "Гиперион".  Кстати, Риз? Риз! Иди сюда, пирожочек._

_\- Сэр? Кофе будет через…_

_\- К черту кофе. Ставь себе яблоко на голову и квартальная премия твоя. Ну, или посмертно твоя, можешь прикинуть шансы, пока стоишь. Знаешь, что говорят настоящие мужчины перед лицом опасности?_

_\- Что?_

_\- Зовут мамочку._

Полдня после Риз выковыривал из волос яблочное пюре.

_«Если у вас серьезные намерения, ваш выбор - "Гиперион"»_

 

Собрав наконец бумаги в не совсем ровную, усеянную кофейными пятнами стопку, Риз заметил отпечатавшееся на колене коричневое пятно и тихо выругался сквозь зубы. Впрочем, за эту неделю пятно на костюме было наименьшей из проблем, образовавшихся в его жизни из воздуха. Наибольшей проблемой была так яростно и долго желаемая должность заместителя.

Как оказалось, «заместитель» был красивым названием для «секретарши». По этому же принципу уборщики называются «менеджерами по клинингу». Если все дни до повышения его работа представляла из себя корпоративный ад, то теперь оказалось, что он добровольно отдал Сатане свою душу на блюде, так еще и распихал локтями тех, кто пытался сделать это вперед него.

_\- Сэр, подпишите вот здесь._

_\- Слушай, сердце мое, будь я на твоем месте, я бы уже в совершенстве научился подделывать мою подпись, чтобы переписать на себя какое-нибудь имущество. Кстати, не делай так, а то я тебе башку оторву._

К слову сказать, расписывался Джек как хотел. Иной раз, когда он был не в настроении или ему что-то не нравилось в поданных на подпись документах, они возвращались к Ризу с талантливо нарисованным поверх какого-нибудь квартального отчета финансового отдела эрегированным членом. Разумеется, ярко-желтым маркером. Корпоративная стилистика превыше всего.

_\- У вас сегодня встреча с мистером Симмонсом._

_\- Никаких встреч сегодня, я не в настроении._

_\- Сэр,  но он уже в приемной. Пришел чуть раньше._

_\- Ну, так скажи ему, чтобы уебывал на все четыре стороны, хоть в открытый космос без скафандра._

Это была уже третья отмена встречи, поэтому тираду мистера Симмонса о том, что ноги его больше не будет в «этой сраной приемной» пришлось выслушать Ризу.

 

Один жутко умный человек как-то изрек: «Погибели предшествует гордость, и падению - надменность.» Кто бы он не был, он явно никогда не встречал Красавчика Джека. При всех недостатках начальства, включающих маниакальное чувство юмора, отчетливо проглядывающее, нарциссическое расстройство личности и цикличные приступы раздражительности, никак не стыкующиеся ни с лунным календарем, ни с атмосферным давлением, ни с работой отделов, под руководством Джека, Гиперион несся вперед как бронепоезд, оставляя всех конкурентов по отрасли глотать пыль.

Джека можно было не любить, но не восхищаться им было сложно. Сложно, во все моменты, кроме подобных утреннему.

_\- Почему у этого кофе вкус такой, как будто в него кто-то спустил? Эй, ты..?_

_\- Риз, сэр._

_\- Ой, да насрать. Это ты что ли так взволнован был меня видеть, что не удержался и кружку мне обкончал?_

_\- ....нет, сэр._

_\- Почему я вообще взял тебя, если ты варишь кофе даже хуже, чем я? Не за красивые же ноги, у той грудастой блондинки они были длиннее._

_\- Потому что блондинки не в вашем вкусе, сэр._

_\- Это что, это сейчас была попытка пошутить? Или просьба оставить без квартальной премии?_

Из мыслей Риза вывел противный сигнал интеркома, а резкий голос Джека  - едва не заставил выронить бумаги.

\- Эй, парень. Как там тебя…Риз, Риззи, если ты там еще не умер, малыш, то не мог бы ты, блядь, поторопится и принести мне сраный кофе, который я просил тебя переделать полчаса назад?

\- Сейчас будет, сэр. – машинально ответил Риз и только потом сообразил, что Джек его не услышит. Он кинулся к своему столу и нажав кнопку приема на интеркоме, успел отозваться до того, как грозовые нотки в тоне начальства перешли в торнадо. Стопка бумаг шлепнулась на край стола, угрожая съехать.

\- Сейчас принесу, сэр. – повторил он и устало опустился в кресло, подавляя острое желание запустить пальцы в волосы и тихонько завыть. Впрочем, со второго раза в голосе даже начала звучать уверенность. На двадцатом, наверное, появится и достоинство.  Если будет этот двадцатый раз.  Экзистенциальный ужас стремился поселится в его сознании вот уже четвертый час, и похоже начал выигрывать.

Дав себе еще пять секунд на оплакивание бесславного завершения своей многообещающей карьеры, Риз поднялся с кресла и направился к кофейному аппарату.

_«Впрочем, брось, старина, не все так плохо. Наверное, это просто проверка. Проверка стрессоустойчивости и умения держать удар.»_

Две ложки кофе.

_«Это же Гиперион.»_

Без сливок.

_«Каждый пытается победить во в негласной олимпиаде «мудак дня», чего удивляться, что Джек в ней абсолютный чемпион?»_

Без сахара.

_«Наверняка он даже прописал её в уставе.»_

Большую желтую кружку с логотипом Гипериона.

_«Чувак, ты видел количество нулей в своей зарплате? Я два раза связывался с бухгалтерией, чтобы проверить, не ошиблись ли они.»_

Ставить ли вазочку с печеньем? Или это лишнее?

Подумав несколько секунд, Риз все- таки добавил её на поднос и подхватив его за ручки, направился к кабинету. Тяжело отъехавшая дверь кабинета, впустила в пространство, наполненное запахом чего-то резкого и кисловатого, будто кто-то жег хвойные иглы. На полпути к столу по полу горохом были рассыпаны пустые гильзы, но никаких дыр в полу, стенах или столе на первый взгляд обнаружено не было.

Джек сидел в кресле, отвернувшись к панорамному окну и не обращал никакого внимания на вошедшего.

\- …сколько-сколько он предлагает? Три миллиона? Вилли, у нас что, какие-то сезонные скидки, приуроченные к сраному Рождеству, о которых я не в курсе? Три десятка «Серафимских Намордников», магазин патронов, минет от директора и сувениры детям? Ты, блядь, издеваешься, Вилли?

Риз встал напротив стола и принялся выгружать содержимое подноса, осторожно сдвинув в сторону ворох чертежей с модификациями снайперской винтовки «Фремингтона» и две папки с баллистическим анализом «Соперника».

 -…На три миллиона я могу подкинуть ему в дом три гранаты по числу его детишек и присыпать это все сверху рождественским конфетти. Да. С тремя миллионами он может идти в Атлас и выкупить там всю их сраную корпорацию.

В последний момент рука Риза дрогнула, и коричневая капля шлепнулась прямо посреди заголовка «Баллистический анализ возможности парирования ветровой нагрузки на начальном участке траектории…». Дальше он прочесть не успел. Джек развернулся в кресле и водрузил ноги прямо на аккуратно отложенные Ризом в сторону чертежи.

\- …Что? Позитивно скажется на дальнейшем сотрудничестве? Вилли, не корми меня этой хуйней. Стакан наполовину полон, ага. Желаю ему удачи с наполовину полным магазином патронов с наполовину заедающим затвором в окружении наполовину сытых скагов….что это?

Ризу потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что Джек уже закончил разговор с «Вилли» и теперь обращается к нему, тыча пальцем в чашку с печеньем.

\- Овсяное печенье, сэр.

\- Да что ты, пирожочек. Хоть кто-то теперь заботится о моем уровне кальция. Может еще будешь стакан молока мне в постель приносить, мама гусыня?

\- А это будет оплачиваться как сверхурочные, сэр?

Прежде, чем Риз успел испугаться собственной наглости, Джек усмехнулся и подцепив кружку с кофе, сделал глоток. На его лице отразилась смесь удивления с брезгливостью, уголки губ поехали вниз.

\- Если молоко ты приносишь так же, как делаешь кофе, то это ты должен будешь мне за него платить, парень, а может даже вся твоя семья, включая лично твою мамашу. Забери это все, вот это – обратно баллистикам, можешь приклеить сверху веселенькую розовую бумажку и подписать, что они там все наглухо тупорылые. Я даже распишусь. Вот это – конструкторам. Свяжись в Вильгельмом, отошли ему Грузчика. Я жду информацию со спутника, так что как придет, сразу доставить мне. Все, уебывай.

Выходя из кабинета со стопкой чертежей и уже слыша, как вновь начинает трезвонить коммуникатор, Риз с глухой убежденностью осознал, что Вон серьезно ошибался в преимуществе количества нулей.

Из мыслей его вывел писк интеркома.

\- И закажи мне пиццу.


	2. О тщете всего сущего и питейных четвергах

\- Я серьезно тебе говорю, я в жопе, Вон.

Время давно перевалило за полночь, и посетителей в баре уже порядком поубавилось. Дисциплинированные гиперионцы, завернувшие на пару кружек пива после работы, спешили разбрестись по «домам».  Четверг не самое лучшее время для того, чтобы напиваться, если завтра утром тебе нужно на работу к начальнику, который по всем признакам уже давно и крепко поехал на почве собственной мнимой исключительности.

Да, возможно это была не самая лучшая идея, но последнее время Ризу в голову приходили только такие. До того, чтобы тихо и мирно повесится на ручке двери он еще не дошел, но видит бог, планомерно двигался в этом направлении.

\- Да ладно тебе, дружище. Ну подумаешь, любит мужик пострелять в обеденный перерыв, каждый имеет право на хобби. Это же Гиперион, тут все неровно дышат к оружию. Это, ну, знаешь, корпоративная фишка.

Вон развел руками и несколько натянуто улыбнулся. Он искренне пытался утешить и ободрить друга, но шел вот уже третий час и пятая пинта пива, а разговор все не клеился в нужное русло.

\- Я не против чужих хобби, пока я не выступаю в качестве призового гуся на стрельбище. Не помню, чтобы это было прописано в моем договоре о найме.

\- Это негласная служебная этика, чувак. К тому же, он пока не попал в тебя ни разу…не попал ведь?

 - Не попал. Зато попал в одного парня из Атласа на вчерашних переговорах. Два раза попал. Я засвидетельствовать не успел, потому что мы с мистером Артвиллом в это время выясняли, кто из нас больший мудак. Но я уверен, было круто.

Голос Риза дрогнул, подпрыгнув на октаву и обрел те саркастически-злые нотки, обычно свойственные человеку, когда он не знает, смеяться ему сейчас или плакать. Он посмотрел в свой, уже полупустой стакан и осушив его одним глотком, сделал бармену знак повторить.

Бармен и Вон посмотрели на Риза с одинаковым сомнением во взгляде, к счастью сам Риз этого не заметил. Он был слишком занят изучением косых глубоких царапин на отполированном и натертом дереве барной стойки. Сейчас он ощущал иррациональное родство со всем, что было так или иначе поломано. Хотя не исключено, что царапины - дань стилистике, а не свидетельство прошедшего времени и людей. Старое правило о разнице между "казаться" и "быть" тоже не теряло своей актуальности сквозь время. 

Люди привыкли менять окружающий мир под себя, отливать его в золоте и бетоне, выстраивать по мерке эпохи. 

Единственное, что всегда оставалось неизменным - они сами, в чем им помогали две врожденные суперспособности каждого человеческого существа  - тяга забывать и тяга искажать. 

Вон поерзал на стуле и подцепив пальцами свою, едва начатую, вторую кружку пива, предпринял еще одну попытку. 

\- Джек, может быть, и бывает редким козлом, но ты сам говорил, он умен как дьявол.

Матовый тусклый свет проходил сквозь ряды начищенного барного стекла, ложился световыми полосами на дерево, неловко, почти стыдливо рассеивая тьму до серо-желтого сумрака. Проходят года, десятки, сотни лед, а человеческое понимание уюта не изменяет себе. Напиваться по-прежнему комфортнее всего в заведении, где сидящие за соседним столиком не разглядят твоего лица.

\- Пандора состоит на 20% из бесплодных пустынь и еще на 80% из отборных ублюдков, которые могут воткнуть тебе нож в ухо, потому что сегодня вторник, солнце в зените и скаг перебежал ему дорогу! Воткнут нож в ухо, а потом отрежут пальцы и сделают из них ожерелье, которое с радостью будут носить их дети.  Если ты спросишь меня, то по этой чертовой планете можно ходить только в сопровождении хотя бы одного Грузчика, а лучше парочки. И только по туристическим маршрутам. А лучше не ходить вообще.

Риз усмехнулся, и подняв, поставленную перед ним барменом новую кружку, церемонно поднял её вверх.

\- Аминь.

Выпили и помолчали еще немного. Пауза, повисшая между ними перестала напоминать понимающее, удобное молчание, натянулась, завибрировала, как расстроенная, натянутая струна, того и гляди лопнет с сухим щелчком, больно ударив по пальцам.

\- Ты прав, Вон. Джек умен как дьявол, и знает что делает. Пандору не исправишь дипломатическими миссиями пока их участники возвращаются обратно по частям в одном контейнере или не возвращаются вовсе. Ты прав, а я просто загоняю. - Риз улыбнулся, как мог замаскировав фальшивую улыбку под усталую. - Загоняю и пьян. 

Он потянулся за кошельком и отсчитав пару десяток, оставил на стойке, придавив кружкой.

\- И мне завтра снова целый день подавать патроны на стрельбище.


End file.
